


Beginnings

by AnnaAalora



Series: Life in Another World [1]
Category: Another World | Out of this World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sort of Sweet and Romantic, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAalora/pseuds/AnnaAalora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you regain consciousness, you are disoriented and in a great deal of pain. But you find someone familiar is there is help you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

You don’t remember much before you passed out.

Later, you’ll realize you can vaguely recall the presence of another being on top of the building with you. But at the time, the nothingness wrapping around your consciousness made it difficult to process any more thoughts.

You awoke later, after an indeterminate amount of time, having had the strangest sensation of bobbing up and down in the air. Moving your sore neck to attempt to observe your surrounding brings little comfort. You are lying down on something soft, but you find your current environment just as unfamiliar and disconcerting as the areas you spent the last few days (you aren’t sure of the exact amount of time) attempting to escape from. 

Every part of you feels stiff and unresponsive, and attempts to shift your body result in a nauseating, lingering pain that rolls throughout you, and you think it is perhaps for the best that you do not attempt to move. The nausea comes to the forefront of the mess of painful sensations you are experiencing, and before you can think better of the decision, you push yourself into a sitting position for some relief. Now you are gasping from the pain radiating out from your abdomen and head and neck, and you think that moving was a horrible, horrible idea. 

While you are quivering, slightly hunched over in an attempt to persuade the pain to recede, you hear a noise to your left falling somewhere on the axis of surprised and concerned. You want to look for the source of that noise, but the head injury you seem to have acquired is not a fan of that, and then the world goes purple and yellow with pain and has two large, gentle hands easing you back down to a horizontal position. There is another sound, now solely on the concerned side, and you carefully open your eyes to see two black ones staring back at you. With an internal jolt, you recognize your companion and partner in escape. 

You look at him. 

He looks at you.

He is the first to break eye contact. He seems to be considering something and gently tugs away the blankets covering you until your entire upper body is exposed. You blink at this and then give a violent twitch when he ghosts his fingers over an especially tender area on your abdomen. He pauses and seems to be hesitating, ever so slightly nudging at them hem of your shirt and gauging your reaction. You exhale softly, not having the energy to raise any objections, and with this he carefully pulls up your shirt. Eyes closed again, you feel him lean further over you in what you assume is an attempt to evaluate your injuries. 

Without realizing, you have almost drifted off again when the sensation of a hand prodding at your injuries a little too hard causes an involuntary cry to arise from the back of your throat, startling the both of you. The hand recedes instantly and the face of your companion appears in your line of vision with a stricken expression. With difficulty, you raise yourself on your elbows; both moving and not moving seem to make the pain worse and you are not sure what to do with yourself. From your new vantage point, you can see your companion’s fingers are covered in some sort of paste that you believe he was trying to rub into your skin. 

He says something to you, incomprehensible to your ears, and you are at a loss at how to respond. When you offer no immediate response, he repeats it again with a gentler tone, and then proceeds to stare at you with an expectant air.

You feel a blush creep up on your neck and you ease yourself back down on your back. You are not sure what to do with yourself or what he wants from you. But he makes a low, pleased noise at your actions and settles himself beside you with a small bowl of the substance he was applying to your injuries earlier. As before, he carefully pulls up your shirt, once again starts to apply the paste to your skin with small circular motions, carefully watching your expression for any indication of distress. 

Something about the decidedly tender way he is attending to your injuries and mindful of your comfort makes tears prickle at the corner of your eyes. You try to quickly blink them away before your companion can notice, but his rapt observation of your expression means he notices regardless of your quick actions. He finishes with your abdomen and firmly tucks the covers around your shoulders, without looking away from your face. While he is doing this you, realize you now cannot feel much of anything in the way of the pain below your neck, and give a grateful sigh when he applies the same soft treatment to your temples. 

Now that the pain has faded to a distant sensation, you are left with a feeling of plain exhaustion and oddly enough, shyness. You feel you should try to sleep again, but the unfamiliar location and presence of your companion has you feeling self-conscious for reasons you are having trouble processing. To your great embarrassment, this time you cannot stop the tears leaking from the corners of your eyes, and it is impossible to stop yourself from looking over at your companion in the hopes he has not noticed. But he is looking right back at you, looking startled at your abrupt tears. 

You turn your head away. You do not want to think about how overwrought you are, or any of the other muddled emotions coursing through you, making you internally writhe. 

When you feel your companion’s hands on you once again, applying very soft pressure to the areas you are injured, you are slightly surprised. He has come around to the other side of the bed in order to look at your face, and is peering at you with a confused expression. Perhaps he thinks you are still in pain, you realize, and swallow back your remaining tears with difficulty, letting out a shuddering breath. However exhausted you were a short time ago, your brief crying jag has stolen any remaining fumes you were running on, and you can’t keep your eyes open any longer. 

You are almost asleep when you feel your companion brush his fingers against your face, and you subconsciously lean your head into the touch. The caress lasts for a few seconds and then it is gone, and somehow you feel disappointed. You can’t hear any movements, so you are unaware if your companion is still present, but regardless a certain measure peace has come over you. Unaware if you are dreaming or not, you feel the same gentle touch again, and you smile.


End file.
